HalfBaked
by love anonymously yours
Summary: Sonny and Chad together? Thats what one could call a cover story.


"Chad let go of my arm" Sonny exclaimed as she shuffled her way through the crowd and out the door to her car.

"Sonny, let me explain." Chad answered trying to pull Sonny back towards him and slowly failing.

"Explain what Chad!? Huh? Explain how you're a coward? Explain how you humiliated me in front of the whole lot just for your personal enjoyment!?"

"Sonny, it's not what it looks like." He finally let go of her pale arm.

"It's not what it looks like!?" she stopped short and faced the "heartthrob". Enlighten me Chad, how should this little fiasco look?"

"Sonny, it was a mistake I didn't mean for it all to happen…You're right. I am a coward" Chad Dylan Cooper was finally admitting defeat, to a Random.

"Chad. I don't want to discuss this with you. There's a reason you kissed Tawni, and then "claimed" that *I* "love" Chad Dylan POOPER! Once I figure out that reason I'm going to, to, to do something about it!" she stomped her foot in frustration and started back on her way to her car.

"Really Sonny? Are you really?" He slowly followed after her.

"Chad! Leave me alone."

"Sonny, why do you care so much? So I kissed Tawni, I want to know why you actually care. I mean why is it such an interest to you? Why don't you enlighten *me* on this matter? Is that possible for a Random to do?"

She pulled the keys out of her bag and *pshhed* "I do not care. In fact I'm happy for you both. You'll both have some really snobby, stuck up kids." She opened her car door and attempted to get in until Chad stopped her.

"You care Sonny. I see it in your eyes. Admit it Sonny, you like me."

"I do not." She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and forcefully put them on. "and now, you can see my eyes." She smirked and started the car hoping that Chad would let her leave with some bit of dignity.

"Stop the car or I will lay on the pavement. I'm dead serious." He began to work his way down to the parking lot ground until Sonny opened her car door and got out.

"What do you want from me Chad!?" She glared at him until he came up with an answer.

"A kiss." He smirked at her as he got up off the ground.

"In your dreams Chad. The last thing I EVER want to do is…" before she could even finish her sentence Chad had already pulled her into his arms and softly pressed his lips to hers. She attempted to pull away but she couldn't seem to produce the strength to. She gave in pressed her lips back to his and slowly and lovingly moved her lips in the same motion he moved his.

He slowly pulled away and smiled. "Now, what were you saying?"

She bit her lip. A good kiss could change girl's senses. But she wasn't any girl. She was Sonny Munroe. She cleared her throat. "I was saying before you rudely interrupted me that I don't like you and I would never by choice kiss you." She ran her fingers through her silky hair hoping he wouldn't notice the slight color change in her cheeks.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie Sonny? As much as you deny it, I know and you know that you certainly kissed me back. Not only did you kiss me back, you so enjoyed it." He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his hand on her lower back.

She shook her head trying to hold her feelings back. "No I didn't Chad. But here's a good question. Why did *you* kiss *me* in the first place?" She decided not to move his hands. She liked where they were although she'd never admit to it.

"Because Chad Dylan Cooper has a soft spot for beautiful, dark haired, dark eyed entertaining Random's from Wisconsin. " He stroked her cheek with his thumb pulling her even closer to him.

"C-Chad, then why did you kiss Tawni, and then tell the world that I love you? Not that I do or anything…"

"I kissed Tawni because I knew it would make you jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants and you were one of those things who didn't seem to want the Coopster. There for my clever self decided the only way for you to admit you like me is by jealousy. And like you said. I'm a coward. I'd never admit to being in love with you…If I was. But I'm not…"

Sonny pulled Chad a little closer to her "So, if I *don't* love you and you *don't* love me then you *shouldn't* kiss me again." She smiled. Although she felt she should have made Chad suffer she didn't want to. She actually wanted him. She kept hiding the fact that all she thought about was Chad. She enjoyed the kiss more than she ever thought she would.

He looked at her and smiled. "I think I can *not* kiss you." He pushed her gently against her car and he kissed her passionately and lovingly. He was getting what he wanted. He was finally with the girl of his dreams.

They both knew that the cast of So Random and the cast of Mackenzie Falls could NEVER find out about this. Ever.

A bystander put down there binoculars and dialed. A man picked up on the other line "Santiago Geraldo speaking…"

"Santiago…wait until you hear about this…"


End file.
